Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module for transmitting or receiving terahertz waves, which can reduce an installation area of a receiving antenna and a signal processing unit and also improve radiation efficiency, and a focal plane array structure for real-time terahertz imaging.
Description of the Related Art
A terahertz camera using terahertz waves having both of transmittance of electromagnetic waves and straightness of light waves can be applied to fields of medicine, security, or the like.
As an antenna for a terahertz imaging sensor using CMOS technology, a patch antenna has been mainly used in order to prevent loss through a silicon substrate. A size of a patch antenna is inversely proportional to a frequency of an input signal. If a signal in a sub-terahertz band is used, a size of an antenna can be as large as several hundred micrometers. However, in order to obtain a high-resolution image, a size of a pixel needs to be small. Therefore, a technology has been developed in a direction to reduce a size of an antenna by increasing a frequency of a signal.
However, there is a limit in reducing a size of an antenna. Therefore, a technology has been developed in a direction to reduce a size of the whole transceiver by reducing the whole area of an antenna and a signal processing unit configured to process terahertz waves received through the antenna.
The present invention is based on the technology described in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2013-0053490 (May 24, 2013).
An object of the present invention is to provide an antenna module for transmitting or receiving high-resolution terahertz waves and a focal plane array structure for real-time terahertz imaging.
The other objects and advantages of the present invention can be understood from the following description and more clearly understood from the exemplary embodiments of the present invention. Further, it can be easily seen that the objects and advantages of the present invention can be realized by means as illustrated in the claims and a combination thereof.